Silva homestead
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestSilvaHomesteadLocation }} The Silva homestead is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background This large farm was a participant in Arktos Pharma's trials of chemical compounds meant to accelerate the growth of plants. In May 2077, the program quickly yielded dividends, instilling optimism for the future, especially the month of October. However, Arktos' lax security measures regarding Pharmabot-JD7E allowed a group of local kids to vandalize the robot during one of the tests. The children were exposed to Arktos' proprietary chemicals, resulting in their hospitalization and eventual death. Public outcry followed, which the company stifled with generous settlements given to the childrens' families, considering the issue resolved.Silva homestead terminal entries Layout The two-story house on the farm is filled with debris. Its kitchen is decorated for Halloween, and on the second floor is a crib with a "baby" Jangles the Moon Monkey, as well as level 1 locked wall safe in the upstairs bedroom. Across from that is a dresser with some shotgun shells on top of it. There is also a footlocker by the bed. By the back exit of the home is an armor workbench. There are fields of corn and wild corn outside. To the south is a large rounded metal building near some silos that serves as hay storage for either this homestead or Billings homestead; it is not clear which farm it belongs to. There are three radroaches inside guarding two weapons workbenches and a power armor station. To the east is the barn that was used by Arktos Pharma to store Pharmabot-JD7E. At the entrance is a non-functioning decontamination arch, and inside is a tinker's workbench and the Arktos Pharma terminal. The only thing of note up top is a tool chest. Various flowers, including soot flower and rhododendrons grow by two graves under a transmission tower next to the barn. Notable loot * Vigilant citizen's note to Leah de Silva - Note, on a table in the living room, within the package for Madeleine de Silva. * Filtcher farm report - Note, on a table in the living room, within the package for Madeleine de Silva. * Filtcher farm interview - Note, on a table in the living room, within the package for Madeleine de Silva. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On a dresser in the main house's upstairs bedroom. ** In the Arktos Pharma testing barn, on a desk. * Two potential magazines: ** On a shelf in the dining room of the house. ** On the bottom shelf of the metal shelf between the armor workbench and weapons workbench. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces: In the large rounded metal building next to a silo, in a power armor station. * Random armor mod plan: On a cabinet shelf to the left of a tinker's workbench. * Random weapon mod: On a cabinet shelf to the left of a tinker's workbench. * Recipe: Delbert's tato salad surprise: On the kitchen counter in the house, next to a tin pitcher. * 70 stalks of corn behind the house in the field. * Package for Madeleine de Silva - Folder, on a table in the living room. Adds the notes Vigilant citizen's note to Leah de Silva, Filtcher farm interview and Filtcher farm report to the player character's inventory. Appearances The Silva homestead appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Silva Homestead 1.png F76 Silva Homestead 2.png Silva_Homestead_01.png|Potential magazine location inside workshop building References Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations fr:Domaine des Silva ru:Ферма Сильвы uk:Ферма Сільви zh:席爾瓦農莊